


Angry Squabble

by DivineRedhead



Series: The Girl Who Lived [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/DivineRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harri's being named a 4th Champion puts a strain on the Golden Trio.  Ron being a jealous git certainly doesn't help matters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Squabble

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly, I did not know you could import art from devart... See, this is why I love AO3. <3
> 
> Anyhow, this one's brief... Just a blurb really. A drabble to go along with the pic.

At Ron's angry scowl, Harri finds her patience snapping. She strides up to the redhead, green eyes flashing indignation. "Just when are you going to get it through your thick head?!" she hollers. "I didn't put my name in that cup!"

Ron rears back slightly at her stormy expression but recovers quickly, fixing his face into an ugly sneer. "Yeah right," he mutters. "Like I'm going to believe anything you say."

"Are you calling me a liar, you stupid git?" she growls, fists clenching.

"Who are you calling 'stupid'?" he snaps back, taking an angry step forward.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaims fretfully, placing a restraining hand on his robe sleeve. He doesn't seem to notice.

Neville steps in front of Harri, whether to stop her or Ron, Harri isn't sure; she's too surprised by the disapproving scowl on his face as he slowly reaches for his wand.


End file.
